Love Tragedies: My Heart Pains For You
by blueberry-bunny
Summary: Ryu and Meg are now together.All the girls are jealous, Ryu's fans start harassing her , while PLUTO is busy hunting her down! So Ryu must find a way to protect her 24 hours a day, 7 days a week! How? There is only one answer!
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Tantei Gakuen Q

Hi! This is my first fic...EVER! So I really hope that you like it! And don't forget...read. And review! Thank You!

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Oh nooo!!! I'm gonna be late!!!"

"Mr. Dan's soo gonna kill meee!"

Hi! My name is Megumi Minami! My nickname is Meg! I am a member of an elite detective school exclusively for smart and talented detectives! This school is called Dan Detective School, owned by a legendary detective; Dan Maurihiko . He is my teacher. He only teaches the class 'Q' meaning 'Qualified' which obviously means I am student of… this class is composed of 6 students; Kyu, Ryu Amkusa, Kintaro, Kazuma and me!

"All right! I made it!!"

"Hey Meg…" asked Ryu (the really smart and hot guy)

"Yes?" I answered in a seriously high-pitched voice while catching my breath

"Uhmm, Meg… Did you do the homework assignment based on the world's worst murder cases?" h He asked in calm voice

"Uh-huh- It's right here---aaaaaaaaaaahhh!!! OH NO!?!" I screamed

"What's all the noise about?" a strict voice said behind me- Mr. Dan

"Uh… n-nothing s-sir…" I answered

"Well then all of you go back to your seats!" Mr. Dan yelled

"I'm sorry Mr. Dan, it was my fault…" Ryu stated

"Alright, we have another serious case in our hands, now, it's up to you to solve it!" Mr. Dan said

"What is the case about sir?" Kyu asked ( a really cheery and optimistic person, can be stupid at times but can be a genius at the right times)

"A famous band has been receiving threats, death notes and gruesome e-mails, plus, one of their band members have mysteriously disappeared and another hung himself-" Mr. Dan was interrupted by Kyu

"So what you want us to do is find out why this happened and who has been sending these letters, am I right?"

"Yes, Kyu. In fact you are, but you must lay low, the press must be swarming the area and if they find out that the Dan Detective School are on the case…" he stopped for some reason

"If the press find out we're on the case… what sir?" Ryu asked

"You'll find out soon enough…"

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

I'm so sorry for the short chappy...

But, that was just a Default chapter...

I promise to make them longer and better next time...

Just keep on reading and watch out for the 'scenes' okay? Buh-bye!

-Ryoko


	2. First Kiss

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Tantei Gakuen Q

Oh! So you're still reading this? Hooraay! I'm so happy! Thank You so much! But whatever happens, do not forget to read and review! Thank you again! Don't worry, I assure you, as the story goes, it will get better and better. That's the traditional way of writting a chapterized story! So please, just keep on reading this, okay?

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_"I wonder what Mr. Dan meant when he said 'you'll find out soon enough' hmm… it must be pretty bad, I guess Ryu or Kyu have already figured it out, I'd do almost anything just to be as smart as them- they're so lucky! And a lot of people say I'm cute and smart but I really never believe them, I mean pink hair? Wait a minute, how did the topic get to my looks? Darn it! I know Ryu's my boyfriend and everything but it's just so hard to believe that someone like him could be with someone like me…"_

"Ms. Minami!" Mr. Dan yelled

"Uh-y-yes?" I said

"Stop day dreaming! We have more important things to than that!" He yelled

"Yes sir. I'm sorry sir, it won't happen again"

"Okay. Let's continue, as I've said before we must lay low, I can not make you understand with words alone so please just cooperate with me. Now your mission is to find the sender of these mysterious letters and why that band member vanished. The band is called Yoji-Shu perhaps you've heard of them—"

"WHAT?!? YOJI-SHU! NO WAY!!! WE'RE ACTUALLY GOING TO MEET YOJI-SHU!! IN THE FLESH!!!" Kinta yelled (the muscular but smart member of class Q)

"Oh, good. You've heard of them, so there's no problem with the introduction anymore. So the band member who is missing is Shuuichi Shondo. And the one that hung himself is Shiro Tendo"

"Oh Gawd!!! Noooo!!! Not Shiro!!! There is no reason for me to live anymore!!!" I yelled

"Meg?" Ryu asked in a weirded-out voice

"Hey Meg…I never knew you were into those kinds of stuff!" Kyu said

"Shuddup!!! Mind your own business!!" I yelled teary-eyed

"Okaaay, if you say so. But then I guess Ryu is no reason for you to live after all" Kyu said in a sarcastic voice

I looked at Ryu and he looked just fine. He wasn't hurt in any way, in fact he looked like he was about to burst with laughter. So I relaxed for a while then decided to answer Kyu…

"Yeah? What about me and Ryu, huh? What? Tell me? Huh? Huh?" I answered

"So you two aren't dating?" Kyu asked

"I didn't say that. Darn it, Kyu! Why the hell do you meddle in other people's business? Huh!" I asked in a really angry voice

"I'm sorry, Meg I was only joking I didn't know that you would take it so seriously!"

"Oh no Kyu, it's okay she doesn't mind" Ryu answered for me

"R-ryu…" I answered

"I'm sorry to stop this petty little love fight, you guys but Mr. Dan's still here" Kazuma answered (a genius in the making, he's a computer whiz and a famous video game maker)

"Alright. Your mission will take place in Yoji-Shu's rest house in the mountains you shall go there first thing on Thursday, is that understood?" Mr. Dan questioned

"YES!" We all answered

After classes…

(Ryu and Meg walked together to the bus stop where Ryu usually gets picked up)

"Hey Ryu are you mad at me or something?" I asked

"No, not at all. Why do you ask?"

_"Ryu is such a gentleman he's mad at me and yet he's acting like nothing happened"_

"It was because of a while ago, I got really worried that you would have thought that I was denying our relationship… So…---"

**Ryu kissed Meg's lips. **

**1, 2, 3, 4, 5 Ryu removed his lips from Meg's…**

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Did you like that? The next chapter will be much better, though. And longer, too! See ya'

Read and Review! Byeee!

-Ryoko


	3. Kidnapped!

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Tantei Gakuen Q…how sad…

Hey people! I'm back from my long, incredibly long sleep! I'm glad that a few people

have ACTUALLY been reviewing! Thanks for the support! I think…Enough blabbing and on with the story!

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"No! I would never think that" He said (as if they didn't kiss!)

Naturally, I was as red as a tomato! I mean hellooo!?! He kissed me! Anyway after that

we were quiet…

(A/N: By the way, this is Meg's POV. Okay? Don't worry, next time I'll label it)

Too quiet…

So quiet that I could hear Ryu humming my favorite song…softly…

Then I got tempted to sing…

(A/N: In my fic, Meg has a beautiful singing voice)

_we were strangers_

_startin' out on a_

_journey never dreaming_

_what we'd have to go through,_

_now here we are…_

_I'm standing beside you…_

Then I just decided to stop and hum instead…

"What's wrong Meg? Why'd you stop? You sounded really good" he asked

"Well, I don't think singing on the side walk is appropriate. Do you?" I asked

He didn't answer back. Maybe he's mad…

(Ryu's POV)

_Meg has been acting quite strange lately. Maybe she's starting to get sick of me. Or _

_maybe, she got a threat from PLUTO. No! if she did, she would've told me. I wonder _

_what she thinks about me…_

"Hey, Meg. What would you say if I told you a secret?" I asked the pink-haired girl

"That depends…what kind of secret is it?" she asked

"Something you might hate me for…" I said (grimly)

"Oh really?" she said in a sarcastic tone "What is it, then?"

_Of course, I was being purely serious. But Meg thought I was just messing around…_

"I'm serious, Meg" I said with a hint of annoyance "This isn't a joke"

_Then she started to stare at me. As if she wanted run. She looked nervous and scared, I'm _

_not sure why…but I just pretended not to notice…_

"Oh." She sounded uneasy "I knew this day would come…"

_What day…?_

"The day that my heart would get broken…" she said "You're about to break-up with me

aren't you?"

_She sounds like she's about to cry..._

_But then she can still force a smile on her face..._

"No! It's not that! It's about—" before I could've said another word I noticed that we

were in front of the freakin' bus stop! And the car was already there! I can't tell her about

it now! I can't tell her about Pluto! Not when they're there!

_Fuck this thing!_

"I'll tell you everything tomorrow, Meg! I promise!" I said as I went in the car

'_man they've got bad timing!_

"Hello, Master Ryu. How was your day?" a woman with short, brown hair asked

"Average." I answered quite coldly

"Oh? Who was that girl? I've been seeing you with her a lot lately. If your grandfather

ever finds out about this, what will he say? Well, that doesn't matter. But if you dare tell

your little friend anything, I don't think you would be happy" the tone of her voice

suddenly swayed from seductive to threatening

"What do you mean?" I asked (worried. Duh?!?)

"We'll dispose of her. The PLUTO way. Understand?" she said

(Meg's POV)

While I was walking back home, I was busily thinking about what happened…

_Was he really gonna break-up with me? Well, I don't blame him. I have been quite cold to him these days…ugh! Why? Why now of all times? Why?—_

Then I felt a hand over my mouth, it was rough and moist, it smelled like metal, the smell you would get if you held a gun really long. I managed to struggle and get his hand off but then he put a cloth over my face…then…I fell unconscious…

When I woke up, I was in a cabin, tied to a post with a cloth over my mouth, I think it was the same cloth the man used to make me sleep…

Then I started collecting my thoughts…

_I remember walking home, then feeling hand over my mouth, then a cloth… and now I'm here…was I kid knapped? Oh no! there's someone coming!_

There was a loud '_THUMP'_ heard, then a bunch of keys being jangled. It sounded as if there was a big lock being opened- no – it sounded like prison! Outside that door there were murmurs heard…

"Did you get the girl?"

"Yeah, she's in the stockroom"

"Good."

Then the door opened, there was a dark figure of a man with long hair. He approached me, so I pretended to be asleep…

"There's no need to pretend to be asleep, my dear, the serum only lasts two hours" his voice was sinister and scary. It was of someone who was used to killing people

So I opened my eyes…

"Vuvufufufivu—fu!" I said but the cloth was to tight, no one would understand me

"What was that? No, I'm sorry I can't let you go just yet" he laughed

_Darn! What am I gonna do? Think Megumi! Think! Grr! What do they want from me? I'm scared. If only Ryu were here…or even Kyu! He would definitely find a way to get out of this mess!_

Then the guy pulled out a gun then a video cam…he was taping me!

He pointed the thing at me and…

'BANG!?!' he pulled the trigger, he missed, though…

But he was smiling at the expression of my face…

_What was that?! I'm lucky he missed! What would I do if he didn't?!_

"It's not right for a beautiful such as yourself to look like that, now is it?" he told me

"Master Ryu sure has good, taste doesn't he?"

_What? Master? Ryu? It was Ryu who wants me dead? No! it can't be! _

"Oops. I said to much" he said with an evil grin on his face

Then he approached me and took of the cloth…

"Now is that better?" he asked pretending to be concerned

"Why are you taping me?" I asked

"To show Master Ryu"

"He was the one that wanted me here?" I bravely questioned

"No. He loves you. Very much, too much, in fact"

_So we are talking about the same Ryu._

"Then, who—" I was interrupted

"I don't know. Now, Shuddup!?!"

Then he kicked my knee. (ouchies!)

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

How was that? Did you like it? I hope so! I tried my best to keep the story romantic but suspenseful. Anyway, READ AND REVIEW!? See 'ya!

-Ryoko (a.k.a. blueberry-bunny)


	4. So glad you found me!

Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I so do not own Tantei Gakuen Q…nor Ryu…too bad…

Hello! I'm really happy that people review! Reading your reviews make me feel extremely HAPPY! So please just keep on reviewing and I'll try my absolute best to make the story fun, exciting and romantic…

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

(Ryu's POV)

_Why did she think I was gonna break-up with her? _

"Ryu! Open the door!" someone yelled

_who could it be?_

So, I opened the door…

(A/N: Ryu was already in his room, in his mansion)

Grandfather…

"Good evening grandfather, how may I help you?" I asked

SLAP!?!

Grandfather slapped me so hard that almost fell down on the floor but still managed to keep my balance…

"You stupid boy! You know you can't tell anyone about PLUTO! As your punishment, we kidnapped your little friend" He yelled

"What was that?" I asked

_Meg was…kidnapped?!_

Then he handed me a tape. I played it then I saw Meg being shot then the tape stopped. It was a short video, but it was enough to tell me her state. She wasn't doing very well…

(A/N: Actually, the guy that shot Meg DIDN'T miss, she was hit by the bullet but it was only a small scratch at the side of her arm. Nothing very serious.)

Meg! Where could you be? Why did I have to tell you…wait! I DIDN'T tell you anything! 

"Grandfather! I didn't tell her anything!" I suddenly blurted without thinking

"What do you mean?" he asked

I just ignored him and ran out the door, I wasn't sure where Meg was, but I had a feeling where she could be…

Don't worry Meg! I'm coming! 

Then I reached my destination…

(A/N: By now he was already out of the mansion)

A small run-down warehouse, where PLUTO plans their murders…

I quietly entered the warehouse, then saw three doors on the left side…

I heard Meg's voice on the second door, she wasn't with anybody (I think) but she was definitely singing…

Meg? 

I burst the door open and I saw her there…

All tied-up…

I felt…

Strange…

There was a feeling of regret…

Weakness…

Sadness…

"Meg!?!" I yelled

She looked up to me

"Ryu! I-I'm so glad you-you're here" she said with tears rolling down her cheeks

"Oh, Meg" I comforted "You know I would always be here for you"

(Meg's POV)

I can't believe he said that! Ow! Damn this knee! Why did that guy have to kick it so darn hard! And my arm! Grr! 

"Uhm…Ryu, will you please untie me first?" I asked with a light smile on my face

"Oh. Right." He said

Then he suddenly stared at my arm. It was bleeding. Then he transferred his eyes to my knee. It hat a bruise on it and was a bit swollen. Then he concentrated on the rope on that was used to tie me with…

Then he got them off…

"There." He said "Let's get out of here"

So he helped me stand-up but my knee hurt so much that I fell…

"Meg! Are you alright?" he asked with his arm around my waist, he was supporting me so I wouldn't fall "It's you're knee, isn't it?"

"Yeah."

"Come on, I'll carry you" he slowly took of his hand from my waist and carried me bridal style

"Hey, no! I-I don't need to— OUCH!?!" I yelled

Ryu accidentally hit my arm…

It hurt so much that I slowly lost consciousness…

When I woke up I was in my room, there was someone holding my hand, it felt good…

I lifted my head a little to see who it was then I was shocked to see… Ryu!

Ryu...? What is he doing here? How did I even get here? 

"Meg? Are you okay now?" he asked "I treated your arm and your knee for you"

I felt my arm and there was a bandage on it, then my knee had a hot compress over it.

_He's so kind..._

"Thank you…Ryu" I said

A light smile slowly crept on his face… he looked extremely handsome that way…

"Are you hungry? What do you want to eat?" He asked

"No Ryu. You're in MY house! In other words you're MY guest! I should be the one asking you these questions" I said all bubbly and cheery

"But you're hurt, and I'm not, in other words you're MY patient" He said in a slightly calmer voice

After that we debated some more until I lost and finally gave up…

Who knew he could be so stubborn?

He's so calm! It's as if he's read my mind and has already come up with a good comeback! He's a genius!

"Alright then, let me at least get dressed" I pleaded

Without saying another word, he went out of my room.

Naturally, I took a bath and wore my best, casual clothes…

A white sleeveless turtleneck blouse…

A cream colored mini skirt…

A pair of black knee-high socks. . .

And white _advan _shoes…

My hair was still wet so I didn't tie it, instead, I left it down.

This was the first time I realized that my hair had already reached my elbows!

I studied myself in the mirror and decided that I looked good enough, in fact, I think I looked my best! With my hair still straight and all that, I think I looked good, REALLY good!

Then I went out of my room to see Ryu.

Surprisingly, my knee didn't hurt anymore so I can walk with no problem at all…

"Ryu," I started "I'm feeling much better now, thanks to you!"

"That's very good to hear!" He answered facing the window, then he decided to look at me

When he saw me he blushed a little…

"Meg, you look beautiful"

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

On my next chappy, they will be going on a date, But—what?! Meg bumps into a group of envious Ryu fans?! In the girl's bathroom?! Oh no! Who knows what they'll do to her?! Ryu can't protect her in there! What…? Will…? She…? Do…? Next…? (Adrenalin much?)

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

I hope you enjoyed that, This chappy took me almost 5 HOURS!? But it was worth it…I think… anyway, please, just please review! I'm begging you! PLEASE!

I'll try to make my next chappies longer, okay? Before I forget,

-Ryoko


	5. The Ryu Fans

Chapter 5: Threatened

Disclaimer: I don't own Tantei Gakuen Q…if I did…I wouldn't be making this fic…

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

A/N: Hellooo…readers! I'm sooo glad that you're still reading this! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! You have no idea how much this means to me! At first I thought that no one would read this! I'm glad I was wrong, though! I appreciate you guys reviewing, but I also hope that you would continue to read this fic no matter how boring some of my chappies may be, because I assure you, there will be a LOT of surprises to come! Thank you:

**Twilight Kyu- **I loved your story!

**Kaiyako Akataka- **I loved your story, too!

**animegrlrlz**

**9081**

**KaiHil4ever **

For reviewing! Thanks guyz 4 reviewing! Really! I can't thank you enough! And thank you: Sepia no hi, Make you and Shiawase no niji! Luv ya!

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

(Meg's POV)

_Does he really think I'm beautiful...?_

"How about you, Ryu? Were you here all night?" I questioned (I was really embarrassed that I got all fixed up while he never even got a chance to pamper himself) "You really should grab a bite first, Ryu. Here, I'll just make you something good to eat, to thank you for what you did"

"No! It's okay" he said

"No! It's NOT okay" I debated

We paused for a while…

Then…

"Meg, I…I have…I have a favor to ask you…" Ryu started "Meg…can I… stay… here…with you…?"

_What the...?! He wants to what now?! He wants to live with me--?!_

"Huh? What was that?!" I asked blushing ten shades of red

"Oh! What was I thinking? I could always jus get a hotel…sorry for that…" He said

"No! It's okay! B-but w-why…?!" I asked all shivery

"Really? It's okay? Thank you, Meg! You have no idea… how grateful I am of this!" he said

"I-it's no problem at all!" I said "B-but… why…?!"

"I-I can't…I-I can't tell you right now…but I promise you, Meg…I-I promise that…I will tell you everything when the time is right…I promise!"

_I've never seen his eyes glow like that..._

"Wh-where are your stuff? I'll help you unpack!" I motioned him to follow me to the guest room

This is all so sudden! I'm actually going to be living with Ryu—no!—He's going to be living with me!

(Ryu's POV)

_This is a really good way for me to be able to protect her!_

She led me to the guest room, it was quite roomy, but very simple; it felt very serene and subdued; a perfect place relax. In the middle was an medium-sized bed; it looked very comfy…the carpet on the floor helped make the room even more cozy…

"Ryu? Is this okay?" Meg asked

"Yes. Thank you, Meg" I answered

"There's a television inside that cabinet, in front of the bed all you have to do is open it like this and push it in, okay?" she demonstrated "And all your clothes, will go in that closet over there, by the way, where are your clothes?"

"I don't have any, I decided that I would just buy some" I answered

"Great! That means…we get to go shopping!" she yelled

I smiled.

(Normal POV)

So after that, they went to the mall, they went around, shopped, ate and had lots of fun…

(Meg's POV)

"Ryu, I had lots of fun!" I said while we were sitting inside a café refreshing ourselves

"Yes. Me, too." He said with a gentle smile

"Did you get everything you need?" I asked him

"Yes." He answered

"That's good! Where'd you get all your money anyway?" I asked

"Oh, have a 'debit card'" he said "A debit card is quite similar to a credit card, but a debit card means that the moment they swipe the card, you have already paid for it. A credit card earns credits then you pay for it later on" he explained

"That's so cool! It's like having lot's of money but in a form of a card, right?" I cleared

"Yes." He answered

"How much do you have in your account?" I asked

Then he looked at me (stunned)

"Oh! I'm so sorry! I really shouldn't be asking you such personal questions!" I said

"It's alright. Uhm…I think I might have at least 3 million yen in there" he said

_3 million yen...?! At least?! Whoa! Ryu's loaded!_

"WHAT?!? THREE MILLION!?!" I yelled

"Keep your voice down, Meg!" he ordered

Everyone in the café stared at us, I slapped my hand over my mouth…

"Sorry…" I apologized "Uh…I have to use the restroom…"

So I stood up and went straight outside of the café where the comfort room was (they didn't have a restroom inside the café)…

(Normal POV)

A group of girls followed Meg to the restroom, one of them grabbed her arm and spoke to her…

"Are you Ryu Amakusa's girlfriend?" she asked

"Y-yes. Why—"

SLAP?!

The girl slapped Meg so hard the she fell (that and her knee was injured, remember?)

"YOU BITCH!" she yelled

"YOU FUCKIN' SLUT!?" a blonde girl yelled

KICK!?

She kicked Meg's stomach…

"WHAT MADE YOU SO SPECIAL?! HUH?! ANSWER ME!?" a homely girl with black hair shouted

THUG!?

She pulled Meg's hair and hit her on the bathroom wall so hard that her head bled…

Meg tried to stand up, but she was in too much pain…

"What's wrong? Can't stand? Well maybe THIS will help!?"

KICK!?

She kicked Meg's jaw, which made her kneel in a number '2' position

"That wasn't good enough! Was it?"

THUG!?

She kicked Meg's face which made her head hit the wall backwards, once again, it bled, more this time…

"I think that's enough girls!" the blonde girl ordered

All of the girls went out of the restroom…

Meg looked like death, she was a picture of pain and agony…

The girls just left her there…

Lying on the floor…

Bleeding…

'_Why me?' _Meg wondered

(Ryu's POV)

_God! Meg's been gone for quite a while, now..._

"Uhm…Excuse me, where can I find the girls' room?" I asked a waitress

She gave me an uneasy look.

"No! Uhm…well…you see, my friend has been gone for quite a long time now, she said she was gonna go to the restroom, so…uh—"

"Oh, well, it's just nearby, turn left then go right when you see the store 'People are People', okay?" she answered

"Thank you" I said

Then I went on my way, while I was going a group of girls were staring at me, they looked scared, shocked and worried…

_What's wrong with them? I'm going to girls' bathroom...big whoop!_

When I got there, I knocked on the door…

"Meg? Are you there Meg?" I called

"Ryu…! Help…!" I heard Meg's voice, it was faint, but I could literally sense the pain in her voice "Ryu…" she wasn't screaming, but I could feel that she was trying, but can't

I slowly opened the door …

Then I saw Meg…

I could feel my eyes growing their biggest, I was definitely shocked…

Scared…

Petrified…

With what I saw…

I ran to her…

Put her in my arms…

I didn't care that her blood was staining my clothes…

I didn't…

"Meg?! W-what…happened?…who did this to you?…"

(A/N: The girls who did it to her, were standing outside the door. Spying. I guess…)

Meg slowly lifted her hand and pointed to them…

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

I hope you enjoyed that…

Oh yeah, don't worry, I didn't forget about the case they were about to take on, in fact, it's like the highlight of the story…(If you don't remember Yoji-shu, you know the band in my first chappy, then I guess…I really don't know) But just to remind you, the day their gonna go to Yoji-Shu's rest house is on Thursday, but it's only Saturday in my fic, so there's still enough time for my wanted drama and romance. Don't forget…read and review! See ya'

-Ryoko (a.k.a. blueberry-bunny)


End file.
